The past is not behind us
by Harikki
Summary: Nikki is clearly troubled by something, but can Harry help her this time?   My first fic, so don't expect much! Any reviews would be muchly appreciated, it might even give me incentive to carry on. :
1. Don't leave me alone at this time

23rd December

She strode into the forensic lab, purposefully as always, and sat down at **her** desk instead of his for a change. This in itself was enough to make Harry wonder if everything was okay. He looked up from the bookcase, where he was searching for an elusive book he had been searching for for ages now, and saw her put her head in her hands. Her long, curly, beautiful blonde hair shrouded her face as she just sat there, unmoving. At first all Harry could think of was how beautiful she looked, even when she was upset. How he wanted to just race over there and grab her in his arms, knowing that she was all his.

Harry was bought out of his dream-like state when Leo walked out of his office. He saw Nikki (clearly very upset) and Harry (clearly very in love with Nikki) and sighed his signature disapproving sigh. Harry looked up, startled, then sheepish as he realised he had been caught staring at her. Leo jerked his head in Nikki's direction, urging Harry to go and comfort her. As Harry walked over- rather cautiously- Nikki looked up. Her face was tear stained and her eyes red around the rims; Harry wasn't sure if this was from excessive crying, or major sleep deprivation. When Nikki saw she had an audience watching her she just turned her head, trying to hide the tears. Harry quickly closed the gap between them and folded his arms around her.

"What's up Niks?" he asked, trying to be as sensitive as possible but knowing she probably wouldn't tell him with the technicians scurrying around.

"What? Oh, um nothing. I've um, just got, um, a lot of paperwork"

"Ohh... Right..." Harry glances at Leo, both obviously unconvinced- but deciding not to push it.

And so the day goes on with Harry and Leo tip-toeing around Nikki, and Nikki carrying on diligently with her work. At around lunch-time, Leo strolls over to Nikki who is immersed in reviewing a PM report.

"Want a coffee Nikki?" He asks, and on getting no response, he tries again. It is only on the third time of him asking that Nikki snaps her head up, reminding Leo somewhat of a bunny caught in headlights; she clearly hadn't heard the previous callings.

"Coffee? Oh, err... yeah. I mean, yes please Leo, that would be lovely." Leo shot her a worried glance, but she missed it because she had dropped her head again and was scribbling amendments on the report. He walked out, mystified, shaking his head with concern.


	2. Tears stream down her face

_Thank you to those of you that reviewed. You made my day __  
Please keep reviewing, I'm sure something will go wrong sooner or later..._

24th December

The next day Harry came into work early, hoping to finally find the book he was searching for the previous morning. However, a startling (yet perfectly gorgeous) sight met his eyes. Nikki was lying, curled up on the sofas outside the lab. She had her coat draped over her, and was in a deep sleep.

He decided not to wake her, and walked past- desperately trying not to disturb her. As he look behind once more to check she was okay, he walked into the damn Christmas Tree Leo had insisted in putting up. He walked straight into it, and baubles and lights fell down with a clatter. Cursing, he rubbed his head and looked to see if Nikki had slept through the noise.

Of course she hadn't, and was now sitting up- rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Harry came over, and sat with her. They sat there for a while, Nikki immersed in thought and Harry trying to decipher what was on her mind.

"I trust you still have a functioning bed at home..."

"Don't be stupid Harry."

"As hard as that may be, I will try my best"

Nikki couldn't help but smile a little at that. How come he could always make her feel that little bit better, even when the rest of her world felt as though it was splitting at the seams?

She decided that maybe she should tell him, but then again- she couldn't. It would be selfish if she did; selfish to wrap him up in this twisted web of lies as well. There needn't be any more deaths. And not Harry. He couldn't be harmed.

This thought sent her head spinning, the room with the fallen Christmas tree whirled around. She closed her eyes, pitching forward slightly.

"Nikki. NIKKI!" Harry was alarmed at her swaying, she looked as though she was about to pass out.

At the sound of her name, she was bought sharply back to reality. She saw Harry looking at her, smiling reassuringly. He was so lovely and so, so good to her. So good in fact, everything was momentarily forgotten. Then it all came flooding back and she broke down. Tears streaming down her face, she fell into Harry's arms and cried as though her heart was breaking. Rocking her gently, Harry murmured to her- telling her everything would be alright, and wondering how on earth she could still look so completely lovely with tear-stained cheeks.


End file.
